laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Family
* |jpname = |dename = Der Clan |esname = |frname = |itname = |nlname = |korname = }} The Family is a suspicious group in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future which is rumored to be masterminded by Future Layton. Early in the game, the Professor and Luke notice Family Goons around town, and later learn more about them. However, they later learn that Clive is the actual leader of The Family. Influence in Future London The Future London was created when Dimitri and Clive formed an alliance. Inside of this new London, The Family was created. The Family then started to take control of most resources in the city. It owns prime locations such as the Research Facility, Towering Pagoda, Gilded Seven Casino, among others. The Family also controls the media in Future London. This is shown when Layton and Luke find a newspaper on a civilian in the arcade on Southern Street. It "secretly" controls London from the shadows. Main Family Members Clive Clive is the true leader of the family. Enraged and heartbroken from the loss of his parents's, Clive created a Future London and uses his sciencetist to create a mobile fortress to terrorize the real london. He impersonate as a Future version of Luke. Future Layton Future Professor Layton is rumoured to be the leader of The Family, who's headquarters is the Towering Pagoda. It is later revealed that Future Layton is actually Dimitri Allen, and had created The Family to capture scientists needed for his time travel research. Bostro Bostro is the co-leader or "first mate" of The Family. Since Future Layton (Dimitri) never gives orders directly, Bostro does it for him. Bostro has two main appearances in the game: first in the Gilded 7 Casino, and second in Dimitri's laboratory, when he and other members chase Professor Layton and Co. Also, Luke's parrot imitate's Bostro's voice to get past the Chinatown guards, Shmelmey and Shmarton. Lockjaw Lockjaw is first seen talking with another Family member. Later however, he talks to Layton and Luke through a green monitor outside the transportation capsule in the Mobile Fortress. He constantly threatens them, and Luke points out that he's on a monitor and can't do anything to them. He also accidentally gives them hints to getting the capsule to work. Fisheye Fisheye is first seen with other members of the family during the shootout at the Casino. He is seen there hiding behind a pillar later on. He is also one of the many inside of the Research facility near the end of their excursion into it. After the facility, Fisheye is seen inside the Mobile Fortress. He is guarding Clive and the way into the Surveillance room. He, like Lockjaw, reports only to Clive, not Bostro. Splinters Splinters is seen only a few times. His first appearance is at the Casino during the shootout. He later returns during a flashback by Cogg. He is seen beating Cogg up with Lockjaw trying to get the Time Machine to work. Bostro is also here. Later on he is with the rest of the gang in the research facility. Silky Silky doesn't do much as he would never harm an innocent civilian. He is seen during the game often if you take the Park Path a lot. He is both at the Casino during the shootout and is at the research facility near the end of the game. Layman Layman is seen on guard duty behind the Casino. This worries him because he believes his style of clothing is something to behold. Like Silky he doesn't do much during the game and is seen during the same events. Ward Ward is on guard duty multiple times in the game. He is first seen on the way to the Casino on Flatstone Street. He is later seen guarding the way to the Towering Pagoda. Ward won't let anyone into the Towering Pagoda until they solve his puzzle, The Impassable Gate. Again, he is seen guarding the way to the research facility. Shmelmey Schmelmey is one of the Chinatown guards along with his "bruv" Shmarton. He resembles Inspector Chelmey Shmarton Schmarton is the second Chinatown guard, working with his superior, Schmelmey. He resembles Barton. Trivia * The name of the organisation 'The Family' is ironic, since their leader's prime motivation for revenge is the lack of family. It also references the Mafia, which operates under different families. de:Der Clan fr:Gangsters Category:Characters Category:Unwound Future Characters Category:Antagonists